Los divertidos años veinte
by Dovina Blake
Summary: Klaus y Rebekah conocen a toda una celebridad de Chicago en los años veinte: el Destripador de Monterey. Nunca imaginaron que una persona les pudiera marcar tanto. SLASH. LEMON. KLEFAN.


**Disclaimer**: The Vampire Diaries no me pertenece, es de L. J. Smith y The CW. Solo la trama es mía.

**Aviso**: "_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons""_

**Advertencias:** SLASH. LEMMON. KLEFAN. Por favor no sigas leyendo si no te gusta nada de esto.

**NdA**: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Noe! Aquí tienes un pequeño regalito Klefan. Intenté hacer un Delena pero… salió esto. Espero que te guste y ¡a disfrutar de tu mayoría de edad!

* * *

**Los divertidos años veinte**

Cuando Rebekah y Klaus huyeron a Chicago en los años veinte, jamás pensaron que una persona pudiera marcarles tanto en tan poco tiempo. Pero Stefan Salvatore no era cualquier persona, era el Destripador de Monterey.

La primera vez que Klaus escuchó hablar de él fue a uno de sus espías de la zona cuando pidió que le informara de la situación en la ciudad. El vampiro Original no le dedicó ni un solo pensamiento. Incluso cuando Rebekah le conoció y le hablaba de él y su curioso cabello, simplemente lo ignoraba. Pero en el momento en el que lo vio besarse con ella por primera vez, se enfureció con su hermana. No aprendía de sus errores. Los intereses amorosos de su hermanita provocaban que tuvieran que cambiar de ciudad de ciudad constantemente para esquivar a su padre, Mikael.

Y, maldición, esta ciudad le gustaba.

Así que, cuando quiso apartar a su rebelde hermana de su nuevo amante, no se esperó descubrir una sonrisa divertida en el rostro del joven vampiro. Ese gestó, atrajo la curiosidad de Klaus al instante, concediéndole un momento más de vida antes de matarle.

— Así que tu hermana… — Klaus le miró divertido, evaluándolo. — ¿Qué te parece si tomamos una copa los tres? Sería un honor que te unieras a nosotros.

Klaus rio. Incrédulo ante el descaro del Destripador.

— Me parece que no, Destripador. Rebekah y yo nos vamos… Y aunque me divierte tu atrevimiento, di otra palabra y te arruinaré hasta que quieras arrancarte el corazón. — Terminó amenazando mientras agarraba del brazo a su hermana para darse la vuelta y marcharse.

— Me parece que voy a insistir. La música es excelente, el alcohol fluye y la noche es joven. Tomemos algo los tres, y si después insistes con lo de matarme… supongo que será mejor morir en buena compañía que en soledad. — Propuso con una sonrisa ladina. Rebekah aguardó en silencio, esperando la reacción de su hermano.

Klaus le miró serio de nuevo antes de asentir.

— Me parece justo.

* * *

Fue una de las noches más divertidas que Klaus pasó en Nueva Orleans. Esta vez tenía que darle el crédito a su hermana, había dado con alguien realmente interesante. Stefan le enseñó uno de sus trucos que Klaus pondría en práctica muchas veces. Consistía en que un humano bebiera de un ser querido, esto le proporcionaba un oscuro regocijo. Ese acto reveló muchas cosas sobre el joven vampiro: era audaz, original, temerario y no tenía ningún apego por la vida humana.

Era el compañero perfecto.

Chicago se convirtió su coto de caza personal. Se veían todas las noches, disfrutando de la ciudad. Muchas de esas noches, Stefan y Rebekah se marchaban juntos pero eran los dos hombres los que pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos. Incluso varias de esas noches se dedicaban a charlar tranquilamente en la barra del local, ahogando sus penas en alcohol.

Por fin había encontrado a un verdadero amigo, uno que con el tiempo llegó a llamar hermano, no por obligación sanguínea, sino por elección. Stefan no le juzgaba ni dudaba de él, siempre estaba de su lado. Algo que su verdadera familia había sido incapaz de hacer. Siempre le alentaba a tomar lo que era suyo a hacer lo que quisiera.

Pero Klaus no era estúpido, sabía que su amigo había apagado su humanidad, sin embargo, por lo que veía, no tenía ningún deseo de encenderla. Eran varios los muertos los que acumulaba cada noche, y siempre acababa arrancándoles la cabeza mientras les drenaba la sangre, incapaz de detenerse. Klaus se dejaba llevar y siempre que sentía que su amigo estaba cerca de terminar con su víctima, él paraba para observar el espectáculo. Era embelesante.

Cuando la cabeza de la víctima salía rodando, Stefan siempre inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados y se lamía la sangre que quedaba en sus labios. Alcanzaba el clímax siempre que terminaba con su víctima. A continuación, levantaba su mano para apartarse los mechones de pelo que le habían caído sobre la cara.

Al principio, Klaus lo encontraba divertido, ver la reacción del joven cuando se saciaba. Era como la de un vampiro con escasos meses, que no sabía cuándo parar. Delicioso.

Poco a poco fue procurando, sin que ni si quiera él mismo fuera consciente de lo que hacía, que bebieran de sus víctimas juntos para poder observarle mientras lo hacía, pero era sumamente incómodo cuando Rebekah estaba delante. Ver a Stefan alimentarse tenía el mismo efecto en ella, y cuando él terminaba, su hermana se acercaba a su amante para besarle, excitada por el espectáculo. Incapaz de reprocharla nada, Klaus se marchaba sin hacer ruido y sin querer estar presente mientras lo hacían. Esas noches iba en busca de más víctimas que le pudieran servir también de amantes, tanto mujeres como hombres.

Cada día que pasaban juntos, más cercanos se sentían. Una de las noches Klaus llegó más tarde al local y vio como Stefan estaba solo en la barra mientras su hermana estaba bailando con un joven humano desconocido. Stefan no les miraba, estaba disfrutando del grupo que tocaba esa noche, con la poderosa voz de la cantante, Gloria, llenando el local.

Cuando estaba llegando hacia él, el joven vampiro se giró, percatándose de su presencia.

— ¡Klaus! — Le saludó sonriéndole como solo lo hacía él mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro y se le acercaba. Le pidió al camarero otra bebida para su amigo.

— Veo que Rebekah ha encontrado un nuevo pretendiente. — Comentó Klaus aguardando la reacción del vampiro. Stefan miró a la rubia que sonreía por las palabras que el humano susurraba en su oído.

— Está bien. Puede hacer lo que quiera, no me molesta. — Respondió mientras encogía los hombros sin perder la sonrisa. Klaus le miró serio. Por mucho que le cayera bien Stefan, Rebekah seguía siendo su hermana, no iba a tolerar que nadie le hiciera daño. — Vamos Klaus, somos vampiros. Estamos hechos para divertirnos y ser libres. No hace falta hacer un gran drama de ello. Además probablemente esté celosa.

El camarero dejó las bebidas enfrente de ellos retirándose de nuevo. Klaus miró sorprendido a su amigo que bebía de un trago el contenido de su vaso.

— ¿Celosa? — Preguntó sorprendido.

— Sí, celosa. Te presto más atención a ti que a ella. — Comentó tranquilo. El rubio le miró sorprendido por la afirmación. — Como te he dicho antes, ambos tenemos que hacer lo que nos apetezca. Por algo somos vampiros. — Klaus se le quedó mirando sin saber que decir, sorprendido por su franqueza. — Bueno, ¿te lo vas a beber o no?

El rubio asintió mientras bebía el licor.

— Charles, dos más.

Rebekah se les unió poco después y se fueron a uno de los reservados. Allí siguieron bebiendo y charlando los tres. Su hermana estaba abrazada junto a su amante y de vez en cuando le tocaba el mentón o el brazo para ser el objeto de su atención.

Klaus observaba esos movimientos en silencio.

El vampiro original se consideraba un hombre listo, no solo por su inteligencia, sino por su experiencia. Llevaba vivo más de nueve siglos, y prácticamente todos ellos los había compartido con su hermana. La conocía mejor que nadie. Era por eso que sabía que Stefan tenía razón, Rebekah estaba celosa de él. Cada vez que el Destripador se le acercaba para decirle algo, su hermana intervenía para ser el objeto de sus miradas. Conforme iban tomando más alcohol, más cercano era Stefan con él y más celosa se ponía Rebekah. Klaus no paraba de dedicarla la sonrisa torcida con los labios apretados que tanto sabía que detestaba. Era divertido torturarla de esa forma.

— Disculpadme un momento, tengo que ir al baño. — Se excusó Stefan dejándolos solos.

En el momento en el que lo perdieron de vista, Rebekah no pudo aguantar más su compostura.

— Es suficiente, Nik. Para ya.

Klaus la miró con los ojos abiertos de forma exagerada aparentando inocencia.

— Bekah, no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

— Estoy harta, déjame en paz. Quiero disfrutar de la noche. — Aparecieron venas negras alrededor de los ojos de su hermana. Estaba realmente enfadada.

— Querida, parecías estar disfrutando de la noche mientras bailabas con el humano. Pero tienes razón, por supuesto. Te dejaré sola para que disfrutes de la noche. He de ir al baño. — Terminó diciendo mientras se acababa toda su bebida. Sin darla tiempo a reaccionar, se dirigió hacia el baño de caballeros mientras oía sisear su nombre a su hermana. La había vuelto completamente furiosa.

Entró en el baño, pensando en contarle a Stefan lo que acababa de pasar, con el objeto de poner aún más furiosa a Rebekah, cuando lo vio. Stefan se estaba alimentando del chico joven con el que había estado coqueteando su hermana. Lo tenía apoyado contra la encimera del lavabo, mientras bebía directamente de su yugular. Klaus veía reflejado en el espejo que había en los lavabos a Stefan alimentándose, con una mano sujeta en la cabeza del chico echándole hacia un lado.

Escuchó la succión al beber la sangre, al tragarla. Y los gemidos de placer que soltaba sin que se diera cuenta. Klaus no podía apartar los ojos de la visión que tenía justo enfrente.

Supo que Stefan estaba a punto de drenarle toda la sangre cuando escuchó el breve gruñido que emitía, era su señal. Por un momento, Klaus se preguntó si también haría lo mismo cuando alcanzaba el clímax mientras follaba.

Stefan terminó hundiendo aún más sus dientes en el cuello de su víctima, tanto que con la fuerza que ejercía al morder y el tirón de su mano para ladear aún más la cabeza de su víctima y darle más acceso, terminó por arrancársela. El vampiro lo soltó inmediatamente, dejando que el cuerpo cayera inerte al suelo y la cabeza rodara hasta los pies de Klaus. Stefan abrió los ojos mientras se lamía y apartaba el pelo y lo vio. Klaus estaba parado frente a la puerta observándole, serio y excitado. Su rostro había adaptado su forma vampírica, ennegreciendo sus ojos, con venitas negras alrededor de ellos.

Ninguno dijo nada, se quedaron quietos, inmóviles a la espera de la reacción del otro. Klaus nunca fue bueno esperando reacciones.

Se acercó a velocidad vampírica hasta su amigo, quedando detrás de él. Mirándose a través del espejo. Stefan se giró, aún en éxtasis por la sangre que acababa de beber.

— Hazlo. — Le retó el joven vampiro.

Klaus no necesitó oírlo dos veces. Lo tomó de las solapas de su chaqueta y tiró hacia él. Lo miró un segundo a los ojos antes de unir sus labios, oprimiéndolos. Buscaba con la lengua un hueco por el que colarse. El rubio gimió ante el roce.

Stefan no se rindió, movió una de sus manos hacia el cuello del otro mientras que con la otra le apretaba el trasero, recortando la distancia, luchando por el control. Klaus se oprimió más contra él, metiendo sus manos por debajo de su camisa. El moreno abrió la boca para darle la bienvenida a la lengua del rubio, que reclamaba la victoria.

Al ver la reacción que había causado en su amigo, el rubio hizo gala de su velocidad vampírica para abrirle la camisa y deslizar sus manos por su torso y espalda sin que hubiera nada que le entorpeciera. Cuando llegó a su cuello, se deshizo de la pajarita que se inmiscuía en su camino. Besó el pecho de Stefan, dejando un rastro de saliva hasta llegar a sus pezones, los cuales mordió clavándoles los dientes. Stefan se dobló hacia atrás de lo bien que se sentía. Klaus no se detuvo y dirigió sus manos hacia el pantalón del vampiro, desabrochando el cinturón. Sin parar de besarle, los pantalones de Stefan cayeron al suelo y sus calzoncillos le siguieron rápidamente.

El Original se separó del moreno, empujándole contra la encimera de tal forma que quedara medio sentado en ella. Con la respiración entrecortada, Klaus se deshizo de sus propios pantalones. Stefan clavó los ojos en su erección, que estaba casi pegada a su vientre, mientras se relamía los labios. Si tan solo tuvieran más tiempo y no estuvieran en el baño de un local, podrían hacer tantas cosas…

Pero no lo había.

— Date la vuelta, Stefan. — El Destripador se tomó un segundo antes de obedecer. Klaus se acercó para quedarse pegado detrás de él. Clavando su erección contra la espalda de su amigo, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

Con un movimiento lento pero fluido, llevó su mano derecha hacia la erección del moreno, Stefan dio un respingo ante el contacto. Klaus besó su cuello mientras su mano recorría la erección del moreno. Combinaba los mordiscos y succiones en su cuello con los leves tirones en su polla. Con un ritmo constante, las caderas de Stefan se apretaron más hacia él, sin dejar de moverse al ritmo de sus toques. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarse en Klaus, totalmente sumergido en el placer que este le proporcionaba.

Klaus llevó su otra mano a la boca de Stefan, que le dio la bienvenida chupándole los dedos. El rubio los llevo hacia su entrada y sumergió, provocando que Stefan gimiera tanto de placer como de molestia. Klaus, amante experto, supo encontrar rápidamente lo que buscaba y fue recompensado con un intenso gemido cuando halló su próstata. La acarició con frenesí mientras un dedo se convertía en dos, y sin demora, en un tercero.

Stefan se estaba volviendo loco de placer, la boca y las manos del original lo estaban llevando hacia un punto de no retorno. El Original también se estaba volviendo loco, necesitaba hundirse dentro del moreno.

No hablaron, solo intercambiaban gemidos de placer que urgían rapidez y profundidad. Stefan cerró los ojos cuando sintió la punta de la erección del rubio introduciéndose dentro de él. El rubio notó como se relajaba para facilitar su entrada. Klaus tuvo que apretar la erección de Stefan cuando se hundió por completo en él, aún no era el momento de que llegara al clímax. El vampiro se quejó quedamente. Pero se quedó quieto hasta que sintió como las caderas de Stefan se movían hacia atrás, buscando la fricción entre sus cuerpos.

Stefan se inclinó hacia delante, apoyándose con los brazos en el espejo y dándole aún más acceso a Klaus. El original llevó ambas manos a las caderas del moreno para facilitarle mayor estabilidad en sus embestidas, cada vez más profundas y rápidas.

Ambos gemían sin control, con la erección de Klaus dándole de lleno en la próstata, Stefan llevó una mano hacia su propia erección. Intentando seguir el mismo ritmo que las estocadas de Klaus. Este, en respuesta, aumentó la velocidad y la fuerza de sus penetraciones, haciendo que ambos gimieran ruidosamente. Klaus abrió los ojos, que no supo cuando cerró, y vio la imagen de ellos haciéndolo reflejada en el espejo. Los rasgos de ambos estaban totalmente deformados, convertidos en vampiros.

— Abre los ojos. — Ordenó con voz queda.

Stefan lo hizo y no aguanto más al ver la imagen reflejada en el vidrio. Gimió ruidosamente y con un breve gruñido, se vio arrastrado a uno de los orgasmos más placenteros que había experimentado, mientras Klaus seguía moviéndose dentro de él, clavándose una y otra vez.

Los músculos de Stefan se apretaron contra su erección y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para llegar al clímax, rugiendo, más que gimiendo de placer. Explotando dentro de su amigo. Perdió las fuerzas y se apoyó en la espalda del moreno mientras recuperaba su respiración normal.

Cuando se sintió recuperado, se apartó abrochándose los pantalones. Sin decir nada. Stefan hizo lo mismo, mirándose en el espejo, echándose el pelo desordenado hacia atrás.

— Realmente tienes un cabello divertido. — Comentó Klaus mientras sonreía provocando una risa ahogada en su amigo.

Sin tener tiempo a reaccionar, apareció Rebekah, empujando a Stefan contra la pared.

— Vas a olvidar todo lo que acaba de suceder. Solo has estado bebiendo con Klaus en la barra nada más. — Le ordenó usando la compulsión en él.

Acto seguido le rompió el cuello.

Stefan cayó al suelo, inerte.

Klaus empotró a su hermana contra la pared, furioso.

— ¡REBEKAH! Pagarás por esto. — Exclamó gritándola mientras hundía una mano en su pecho, agarrando con su mano el corazón de su hermana y con la otra agarrándola del cuello.

— ¡Hazlo! ¿No tienes suficiente con matar a todos los hombres que amo? ¿También tienes que tirártelos? — Exclamó furiosa, con las lágrimas surcando su rostro.

— No tenías ningún derecho. Me has traicionado. — Susurró furioso.

— ¡No! ¡Tú me has traicionado! Siempre te elijo a ti, dejé a Marcel por ti. ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto Nik? ¿Cómo?

Rebekah dejó de rebelarse para llorar desconsoladamente apoyada contra la pared.

— ¡No me mientas! ¿Crees que no he visto como tonteabas con el humano?

Rebekah lloró y rio tristemente a la vez.

— Solo quería darle celos… Quería que me hiciera caso… Oh Dios, Nik ¿cómo has podido?

Klaus retiró la mano del corazón de su hermana. Esta cayó al suelo sin tener ningún apoyo que la mantuviera enderezada.

Odiaba verla así. Por eso no le gustaban los novios de su hermana, siempre la hacían sufrir. Pero esta vez había sido culpa suya. La atrajo hacia a sí mismo, pero ella se apartó, casi sin fuerzas.

— Bekah…

Ella se resistió una vez más.

— Rebekah, mírame. — Ella lo hizo, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. — Perdóname. Esto no volverá a pasar, te lo prometo.

— Nik, no me mientas.

— No lo hago. Eres mi hermana, mi hermana pequeña. No volverá a pasar te lo prometo. No sabía que te importara tanto.

Ella le miró dudosa, sin estar convencida.

— Siempre y para siempre. — Le dijo él, recordándola el juramento familiar.

Finalmente ella asintió, pero sin volver a acercarse a él. Cuando su hermana salió por la puerta miró a Stefan tendido en el suelo, inconsciente. Lo cargó y lo llevó por la parte de atrás hasta su coche, depositándolo suavemente.

Le dedicó una mirada antes de marcharse, recordando su olor.

Mantendría la promesa que le había hecho a su hermana, ella era más importante.

Aunque deseaba no haberlo hecho.


End file.
